


Tu M’appartiens (You Belong To Me)

by goodemornting



Category: Rupaul’s drag race
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, bitch I fully write smut wtf, ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemornting/pseuds/goodemornting
Summary: Coerced into agreeing to a fake relationship with her ex-girlfriend (whom she absolutely despises), Gigi finds herself involved in a lot more than she bargained for. And she’s not catching feelings again. No, she’s not.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Tu M’appartiens (You Belong To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some healthy ex-girlfriends to lovers for you! Hope u enjoy loves 🥺💕 This was surprisingly hard to write lakjsjd but I think it turned out well!

"You're not taking this crisis seriously." Gigi whined in a high-pitched voice that would normally embarrass her if not for the current stressful situation, one step away from stomping her feet in utter frustration.

Jan blinked slowly, eyebrows raised as she watches her friend pace back and forth in their shared living room, "How exactly would you define a crisis? Just curious." she enquired as she let herself fall onto the couch and sit back, as if getting ready for a good film to start.

And unsurprisingly, Gigi stopped in her tracks to look at her friend and roommate, disbelief swimming in her eyes, "A crisis," she began, angrily pointing towards Jan with a slender finger, "Is when your ex-girlfriend, whom, by the way, you absolutely hate, forces you to temporarily get back with them for a few days because her parents are coming to visit and she never bothered to fucking tell them you broke up over a fucking year ago.” She yelled, finally throwing all self-restraint out the window and starting to stomp her feet into the floor.

Jan didn’t even flinch, crossing her legs and placing both hands atop her knee in a pondering posture, "And how exactly is she forcing you to do that?"

"I owe her. That's it. I don't have a choice.” Gigi mumbled, looking away and deflating ever so slightly.

Though a part of her nudged her to keep prodding at it, Jan allowed Gigi this one and changes the subject, but not without making sure to store that little information in her head, so she could question Gigi some other time in the future, "Why can't she just tell her parents you two broke up?"

At that, the brunette sighed and dropped onto the sofa, head falling backwards and arm coming up to cover her eyes, "Her parents loved me. I'm pretty sure one time I heard them pester her into proposing to me as soon as she could, and she didn’t sound too thrilled.”

Jan giggled, "Good thing she didn't, then. That would've been a nasty divorce.”

"Shut up. I need to think. How do I back out of this?" Gigi began her monologue, shaking the other's hand off her shoulder. "Quick, how do I induce diarrhoea? She can't still make me do it if I have diarrhoea, right?"

Jan rolled her eyes, "You're so stupid, just do it! It's only for a few days, isn't it? And then your debt to her will be paid and you won't ever have to worry about it again. Doesn't that sound good?"

A few moments of silence followed and Gigi sighed, dropping her head into Jan’s lap and grabbing her hand so she could direct it to her hair, essentially forcing her friend to play with it. “I hate everything." she mumbled, letting her eyes close when Jan complied with a huff.

***

If somebody except for Jan were to ask her, she most certainly did not spend three hours panicking and picking an outfit for the double dinner date her ex-girlfriend arranged for the two of them and her parents. And the only reason she wouldn't be able to deny it to Jan is because she had been there to witness it.

So as she made her way into the fancy restaurant, clutching her white purse in one hand and leather jacket in the other, Gigi couldn’t help but feel nervous. Was she dressed too formally? Or perhaps not formal enough? Was her hair styled nicely or did it look like she spent too much time on it?

She didn’t really have the brainpower to answer those, because from the corner of her eye, she could see a hand waving her over nonchalantly from a table in the other side of the restaurant. Gigi took one last shuddering breath before she confidently made her way over and sat down on the chair right across from where the woman woman she’d wasted five years of her life with was perched elegantly on her chair.

"That took you long enough." The familiar, voice inevitably came and it took all the power in the universe for Gigi to keep herself from squirming in her seat. She clenched her fists, looking across the table at Nicky fucking Doll with a piercing stare and shrugged shoulders. 

"Sorry," She began, though her voice was anything but apologetic. "I was caught up in something.”

The French woman looked essentially the same as when Gigi has last saw her, maybe a bit more attractive, even. Her smile was edged and sharp, smooth blonde hair resting just below her shoulders and curled into casual waves. A pale white beret sitting on top of her head made Gigi bite her lip to conceal a laugh, grinning in bitter amusement at the taller woman. Gigi couldn’t help but give her a once over, eying her silver dress appreciatively and looking back up to find a piercing frown and pursed red lips.

“Something, hm? What something?"

"Oh, y’know, like not wanting to come.”

Nicky chuckled and Gigi scowled in annoyance because how fucking dare she laugh at her. “You haven’t changed, have you. Still annoying as ever."

"Don't really see your parents anywhere" Gigi hissed between her teeth, opting against entertaining the other and starting a game of insults. Their last day together as a couple really squeezed all the juice from that one. “God knows I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for th—“

"They’re stuck in traffic.” Nicky cut in, leaning back against her chair. “To be honest, I didn't think you'd come.”

“Can't blame you,” Gigi scoffed, “You’re not very good at making people come." She made a mental note to high-five herself for that one, smirking proudly as Nicky‘s nonchalant expression faultered.

"Very funny." The blonde said stoically, not a drop of amusement in her tone. “Two reds.” She nodded at the waiter when he came to take their orders.

"Actually,” Gigi intervened, "I'll just have water, thank you." She gave the waiter the sweetest smile she had, beaming when the guy started blushing and stuttering before scurrying away.

"That was hard to watch." Nicky gagged, shaking her head as she watched the poor waiter walk away, stealing tiny glances over his shoulder towards their table.

"Why? You jealous?" Gigi laughed, smiling sharply. She threw a wink back at him, giggling to herself as the guy stumbled and surprise.

"More like embarrassed. He’s probably, like, seventeen. And since when do you not like red wine?"

"I’ll ask him when he comes back but he’s at least twenty by the looks of it. You're just bitter, like always. And I do still like red wine, but there’s no way in hell I’m getting drunk with you around."

“My kids!” A voice cut through their bickering, and Gigi didn’t have enough time to process it before she was suddenly pulled off the chair and brought into a bone-crushing hug. “My baby Geege!” Nicky’s mother cried, swinging her from side to side.

“Mrs. Doll! Mr. Doll!” Gigi said through her teeth, the sound muffled by the woman’s shoulder, “It’s great to see you both!”

“Merde,” She continued crying, “I haven’t seen you in over a year, why is this one keeping you away from me?” She asks, pointing an accusing finger towards her daughter.

“Bonjour to you too, mum.” Nicky sighed, reaching over the table to shake hands with her father, both nodding in a silent greeting.

“Ah, don’t be so harsh, Mrs. Doll.” Gigi laughed, relieved when she let go of her and reluctantly sat down onto the chair next to Nicky’s, “You know just how Nicks is… she likes keeping things from others. It’s her thing” She explained, and despite the innocent smile on her face, the secret double-meaning of her words easily made it to Nicky, who groaned out of frustration from not being able to bite back.

The dinner went on smoothly and without any incidents and when Gigi found herself getting invested into the conversations and laughter and acting lovey-dovey with her ex that she momentarily forgot that this was just pretending, she deflated and excused herself to the bathroom, where she thoroughly washed her face

“Stop playing, Gigi. This isn’t real.” She hissed, pointing towards her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“Are you talking to yourself?” Nicky’s voice startled her, making her whip around quickly to to see the blonde entering the bathroom with a frown, “My mum insists that you come over and spend the night.”

“Nope.” Gigi simply answered, running a hand through her hair with a huff. “This wasn’t the deal. You told me I’d just have to hang out with all of you during the day, which was already bad enough.”

“Well, not my fault you reminded her of how much you like her food. Now she wants to cook for you. Your big mouth strikes again, Cherie.”

“I wouldn’t mention my big mouth if I were you, especially not considering how much you liked to have it around your t—“

“ _Va te faire_ , oh my god. You—“

“Is everything alright in there, lovebirds?” Nicky’s dad’s voice interrupted from outside the bathroom, worried.

Gigi hissed, clearing her throat and opening the door to smile brightly at the man. “Yes, of course, why wouldn’t it be? I was just telling Nicky how much I look forward to Mrs. Doll’s cooking tonight… despite having just eaten.”

***

Truthfully, being back in the room that she’d spent months of her life back-to-back making out with Nicky was weird to say the least.

“Step aside, you’re blocking the way.” Nicky mumbled, and Gigi realised she’d been stuck in the doorframe for God knows how long. She’d also come to the realization that although Nicky had been right behind her the entire time, she’d still allowed Gigi a few seconds before telling her to move away. Perhaps the brunette wasn’t the only one suddenly overwhelmed by memories.

“Do we have to sleep together?” Gigi asked with a frown, looking over at the bed skeptically.

“You’re welcome to sleep on the floor for all I care.” Nicky shrugged as she slid past Gigi, throwing herself onto the mattress with a groan. “The wood looks pretty soft to me.”

“Why don’t _you_ sleep on the floor?”

“Because this is my bed in my house.” The French woman rolled her eyes, sighing into the blanket.

“I have a bad back.” Gigi retorted, scowling.

“Last time I checked, I could bend you over any piece of furniture in this house and the crying you’d be doing wouldn’t be out of pain.”

“I wouldn’t talk if I were you, since I only got back pains because I was the only one who had to carry our relationship and you fucking know it.”

They remained in silence for what feels like forever until Nicky’s mother yelled for her daughter, asking her to come down and help her prepare dinner. “And Gigi, you better rest, honey! You looked a bit down tonight, you might be coming down with something. We’ll make some soup for you.”

“Just… fucking take something out of the closet to change into and don’t touch anything else.” Nicky instructed, before strutting away and slamming the door behind her.

Gigi rolled her eyes, plonking down into the desk chair with a scowl. “I’m fine in my clothes, thanks for your generosity!” She sarcastically yelled after her, frowning when Nicky came back into the room just to flip her off before leaving yet again. “Little bitch.” She muttered under her breath, eyes falling onto Nicky’s closed laptop placed neatly atop the desk.

Now, normally, Gigi wouldn’t go out of her way to invade other people’s privacy, but as she reached out to open the laptop and watched it come back to life, she convinced herself it was only fair, considering she hadn’t brought her phone charger and had no other way to pass the time. Guessing the password was surprisingly easily, considering the blonde woman hadn’t changed it for years now — her old student ID number from when the two of them attended university.

She didn’t notice it at first, way too invested in blankly looking at the desktop background of a film character Gigi wasn’t familiar with, right where a picture of her lovingly smooching Nicky’s cheek used to be. Of course she’d changed it. There was no reason for her to keep it. In fact, Gigi would’ve been a lot angrier if she had, but she still felt her shoulders slump in sadness the slightest bit.

It did took a few minutes, but she eventually noticed it. Out of the corner of her eye, down in the navigation bar, she spotted her own name, Gigi, flashing from an opened video that had been minimised. She raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to the screen and double-clicking it, not really knowing what to expect.

Nothing could prepare her for the piercing, loud sound of her own moans, mixed with Nicky’s heavy breathing to suddenly start blaring from the speakers, images of the two of them fucking now filling the screen. She scrambled to mute the video, hands trembling above the keyboard as she silently watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

The blood inside her veins began to bubble with anger, entire face and chest suddenly burning as she closed the video and stares blankly at the wall in front of her. She was going to kill Nicky. There was absolutely no other way to deal with this. She was going to kill her ex-girlfriend and end up in prison, holy hell.

She didn’t make her way downstairs until she managed to calm down a bit, taking shaky breaths as she dragged herself down the stairs and into the kitchen. She threw Mrs Doll a forced smile that quite physically hurt her mouth before sitting down at the dinner table sharply. Nicky shot her a quizzical look that Gigi chose to ignore.

“Now, let’s say a prayer before we dig in.” Mrs Doll said when they were all seated, food ready to be eaten and nicely laid in front of them. They all joined hands and if Gigi squeezed Nicky’s way too hard, the latter didn’t say anything. “Dear Lord, we thank you for all the food we have tonight and for the wonderful time w-”

“Mrs Doll, how do you feel about sex tapes?” Gigi suddenly interrupted, head tilted to the side and puppy eyes feigning pure innocence, despite the question that had just slipped past her lips.

The woman widened her eyes and started blinking fast, red beginning to colour her cheekbones, “S-sex tapes?” she repeats.

“Yes. You know, couples filming themselves having sex. Now, if you and your husband were to film one…” The brunette began, shooting a smile equally as innocent towards Mr Doll, before looking back at the woman, “... but then you somehow happen to separate, and your husband keeps the tape despite telling you he deleted it, would that be fair?”

She heard Nicky take a deep breath in next to her, but she refused to look anywhere but into Mrs. Doll’s wavering eyes, “I... I suppose it wouldn’t” she eventually whispered after the silence stretched on for way too long, “But… w-why that question, Gigi?”

The brunette shrugged, “Saw it on the news earlier today. This woman  
killed the dude for not deleting it.”

“Ah, well, murder isn’t really the punishment I would-”

“I don’t know. Seems like something I would do if that happened to me.”

****

“What the fuck is wrong with you bringing that up during dinner?” Nicky whisper-yelled as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them, whipping around on her heels to face the younger woman with bright eyes and a scowl.

“What the fuck is wrong with you not deleting it, you fucking sick creep?” Gigi snapped back, “And what were you doing with it open on your laptop? Were you fucking masturbating watching it?” She incredulously picked up a pack of tissues from the desk and threw it at Nicky, who caught it the last moment.

“Of course I wasn’t!” Nicky denied, wincing when even she herself recognised the lack of conviction in her voice. “Fine! Fine, yes, I was. Happy? It’s the only thing that gets me off, what do you want me to do about it?”

Gigi felt light-headed, more emotions than she could easily count swarming around in her head. Nicky could only masturbate to the thought of the two of them getting it on? As much as she wished it didn’t, the thought made in pride bubble somewhere deep down inside her. “Not my fault that I’m the best lay you’ve ever had and that you’ll never find someone like me.“

Nicky scoffed bitterly, “Best lay I’ve ever had? Please, you’re the biggest pillow princess I’ve ever seen.“

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Gigi hissed sharply, voice high-pitched and fingers balled into fists.

“Keep it down, will you?” Nicky growled under her breath, eyes darting towards the door as if expecting one of her parents to come in, alarmed by the noises.

“That’s not what you were saying when I was, you know, not being a pillow princess and eating your ugly cunt out every other night.”

“Not so ugly when you were begging for it all the time.”

“You annoying fucking gnome.” Gigi lashed out, launching herself at Nicky causing them both to fall onto the bed with a thud. “Disrespectful ass bitch.” She continued the string of insults, climbing on top of the French woman and squeezing her thighs around the other’s waist so she could cage her in.

“Get the fuck away from me.” Nicky yelled, pushing the other away but failinh miserably and instead thrashing underneath her. When nothing seemed to successfully get Gigi to stop, she went in for the kill, perfectly aware of the younger woman’s most sensitive spot, which was now left unguarded.

The moment her hands reached out to pull at both Gigi’s nipples through he shirt in between long fingers, the brunette yelped in surprise, loosing balance from where she was hovering above the older and falling down, ass landing right onto Nicky’s crotch.

With both of them breathing hard and looking at each other through half-lidded, angry-fuelled eyes, time seemed to slow down, goosebumps erupting across both their bodies, “Pillow princess my fucking ass.” Gigi hissed, promptly leaning down to catch Nicky’s lips between her own.

It took absolutely no hesitation on Nicky’s behalf before she kissed her back, arguably more feverish and determined than the younger. Her hands made themselves at home on Gigi’s hips, alternating between squeezing and massaging, fingers digging into the skin where her shirt had lifted up ever so slightly.

“Off.” Nicky ordered, lips still pressed to Gigi’s. The brunette pulled away and looked down at her scrutinisingly, attempting to decipher if she’d meant to take her clothes off or perhaps to get the fuck off of her. She didn’t get to open her mouth and ask because Nicky groaned in frustration and tightened her grip on Gigi’s hips just enough so she could flip them both over, now hovering over her instead. “When I tell you to get off of me, you do as I tell you.”

Gigi gulped, unsure if Nicky was into it the way she was or genuinely just trying to get away from her. The older woman gave her one last look before hooking her fingers behind the hem of Gigi’s pants, sliding them down her legs along with her underwear. 

“You too.” Gigi was quick to argue.

“I’ll get undressed whenever I want to, not when you tell me.” Nicky rose a challenging eyebrow, and Gigi’s heart jumps at the sight of it.

“Take your fucking dress off or I won’t hesitate to leave right now.” She calmly replied, somehow managing to not sound too desperate.

Nicky thought it over for a couple of long seconds before she huffed, leaving her position above the brunette in order to slide her dress over her head and take her underwear off. “Happy?” She asked, but instead of getting back to Gigi, she walked over to her nightstand, where she begun rummaging for something.

“What are you looking for? Your camera so you can film us having sex again and add it to your cute collection of personal sex tapes that I didn’t consent to you owning?” Gigi asked, but her mouth ran dry when she saw Nicky finally pull out a bottle of lube.

“Listen,” Nicky started, placing the items onto the bed and crawling over her once again, “I’m sorry, ok? I’m a bitch, I know, but I just got so used to having sex with you that the thought of doing it with anybody else just feels wrong. Your stupid fucking face shows up in my mind every time I do. Knees up” Gigi complied, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. “I’ll delete it after this” The blonde said, reaching for the bottle of lube and squirting a generous amount onto some of her fingers.

“You better.” Gigi mumbled, her heart angrily fluttering from Nicky’s words and the feathery touches she was trailing along her hips.

***

“There’s my pretty pillow princess.” Nicky hummed appreciatively, smirking that stupid, smug smirk that always got Gigi angry. “You know, I only complained because I was mad. I actually fucking love you like this.”

“Yeah?” Gigi managed to gasp out as the French woman pulled her fingers all the way out, only to slide them right back and resume the pace. “I can’t believe you managed to place the words ‘love’ and ‘you’ together like that. I know pretty well you struggled with that when we were together.“

She knew Nicky would react in some type of way to her remark, but she still squeaked when she’s being left empty again and rolled over so that she could look up at the blonde. They were both sweating and panting and frustrated from unnecessarily prolonging the process of getting off, but there Nicky was, hovering above her, serious as one could be. “Just because I didn’t say it often, doesn’t mean it wasn’t true.” She said carefully.  
  
“Just fuck me, ok? It hurts” Gigi looked away, flushed, “I mean it. Please.”

Instead of slipping back into it, Nicky chose to press their lips together into a kiss so gentle and careful that Gigi physically felt butterflies violently flutter in her chest. There was soft fingertips suddenly wiping tears off her cheekbones, and she didn’t even have enough time to relish in the feeling because Nicky was pushing her fingers inside once more, a surprised moan ripped from her throat through her quiet sobs.

“Geege, I’m sorry.” Nicky muttered against her lips, and Gigi would much rather the woman move her hand faster than hear some sappy apology. “I loved you a lot. I still do.”

It ripped through her like a tidal wave. At first, Gigi confused the powerful feeling with an orgasm. The response was fairly similar too; a sob so painfully raw that it almost felt too intimate to be sharing with somebody, a curl of toes and a violent stir in her stomach that felt both painful and pleasurable at the same time. It was so confusingly strange and yet familiar at the same time that Gigi didn’t know what was happening or any idea of how she should respond.

So, when she did come, it was all too overwhelming. In fact, it was so overwhelming that she found herself zoning out before coming back to reality just in time to hear Nicky take in a deep breathe as she watched it happen. A full minute later, they both lay next to each other, watching the ceiling and trying to get their breaths to even out.

“I loved you too, you know.” Gigi gathered the courage to confess after a while. “Not that you didn’t know, I used to tell you all the time. I’m not sure I’m still there anymore. I still care about you to some degree, it’s just different now.” 

When she turned her head back to Nicky, she was unsurprised to see her already staring back. “I wasn’t expecting anything different. We fucked up. I fucked up.“

Gigi laughed earnestly, “This feels like one of those romantic films with corny endings you used to hate.”

“I still watched them with you, didn’t I?”

“You did, I’ll give you that.”

Comfortable silence followed for a short while before Nicky decided to break it. “Do you want to shower first?”

Gigi shook her head, “You first. I can’t really feel my legs anyway, I need some time” She rolled her eyes as Nicky gave her a smug, satisfied look. “Just go, Nicks.”

The brunette relaxed into the bed, chest fluttering as she tried to regain her breath. She startled a little once Nicky poked her head in again, giving the blonde a questioning look. “Hey, Geege? Y’know that breakfast bar we used to go to every morning? How about we eat there tomorrow?”

Gigi smiled, a pleasant warmth making itself present in her stomach. “Yeah, I’d like to go. But only if you pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @goodemornting! :) Please do leave some kudos or a comment if you wanna, thank you for reading!


End file.
